


Revealing the Heart

by x_Lazart_x



Series: Revelations - Entwined Together [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lazart_x/pseuds/x_Lazart_x
Summary: After a fateful meeting and a hot night together, things just seem to click between Kuroo and Daichi.Its months later and Kuroo spends as many nights at Daichi's place as he does his own. They slip into an easy facilitation of domesticity. The only problem? Daichi is falling head of heels in love, with nothing to prove that Kuroo feels the same way.Gambling with your heart is tricky business.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Series: Revelations - Entwined Together [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807636
Comments: 15
Kudos: 53





	Revealing the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of the series! We've had the smut (and there may be more later) and now we're getting the fluffy pining. 
> 
> Mainly cause Donny told me to get my shit together and finish writing something.... which this is only chapter one so does it really count?

“We should really do this more often,” Suga said, bags abandoned on the empty seat beside him as he eyed up every dish that was paraded past them on the way to whatever table had ordered it. 

“Uh huh. You’re just saying that because I somehow always get roped into paying,” Daichi rebutted, arms crossed on the table in front of him, unable to keep the fond exasperation from his voice. Today he’d been determined that he was not taking out his wallet and yet here they were again. Daichi had paid and Suga had got a free meal. The moments between entering the cafe, ordering, and sitting down were enough of a blur that he wasn’t sure how he’d ended up paying, but was half way convinced Suga had used some kind of witchcraft. 

“I always offer to pay,” Suga said, grin firmly in place. Which was technically true. 

“Now if only you’d follow through,” Daichi grumbled good naturedly, clearing the space in front of him as he spotted the waiter heading their way. “You can’t avoid it forever.” Food being placed in front of them, Suga used that as an excuse to not answer, taking a large bite out of his sandwich and making dismissive noises. Snorting, he snagged chopsticks from the stand, hunger making itself known as the smell of pork surrounded him. 

As they worked their way through their food they kept the conversation going, catching up on all things big and small. Suga shared the wild stories that he always had from his workplace, until there was a stitch in Daichi’s side from laughing so hard and he’d nearly choked twice. After the second time he switched the conversation to safer topics, which ended up with them swapping whatever gossip they had on all their old schoolmates. 

“Are you going to Michimiya’s wedding?” Daichi asked, mind wandering to the invite that had come in the mail a few weeks prior. 

“Definitely! Did you see the onsen she chose? There’s no way I can pass up a few days away,” Suga said, finally pushing his plate to the side and relaxing back into his chair. The destination had certainly been the first thing to catch Daichi’s eye. Tucked away in the mountains with large outdoor springs, the onsen had enough of a reputation so that even he’d heard of it before. With the work stress continually piling up, he could also really use the break. 

“Agreed. I already requested the days off. I’m going to head up on Thursday and come back Sunday night. So if you want to ride up together, I can drive,” Daichi offered, knowing that Suga’s driving was a thing to be feared. After making the mistake of doing a road trip together right out of high school, he’d sworn to never get in a vehicle operated by the other man again. Asahi still had flashbacks. 

“I can’t get off until noon on the Friday,” Suga said, shaking his head. “We’re going to stay through Monday to make up for it.” 

“Oh? We? Don’t tell me we’re actually getting to meet this one!” It had become a running joke in their friend group that whichever guy Suga was dating that they actually got to meet would be the one he was going to marry. Over the last few years they had yet to meet even one of his dates. 

“Well he’s stuck around this long. I didn’t want anyone to scare him off before.” At that declaration Daichi couldn’t stop the disbelieving laugh that bubbled out of him. 

“You’re kidding.” 

“I’m being entirely sincere.” 

“You’re the worst out of the lot of us. Remember that girlfriend I had a few years ago? You scared her off within a week!” It was actually more like a couple of days. Even after all this time he wasn’t sure what exactly had gone wrong. They’d spent a pleasant evening going around the stalls at a local festival, everything was going well. Right before they left he’d made the rookie mistake of going to the bathroom, leaving her in Suga’s evil hands. A few days and one text message later he was once again single. Suga swore up and down that nothing had happened, and she was less than forthcoming but Daichi knew something had gone down. At this point he’d resigned himself to never finding out the truth. 

“She wasn’t going to make it anyway.” The smile on Suga’s face was one of pure innocence, as if butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth. Daichi was less than impressed. 

“I guess now we’ll never know.” 

“Speaking of, are you free on Wednesday?” 

“I may be. Depending on what it’s for.” 

“So untrusting. Do you think I would lead you astray?” 

“I spent nearly everyday with you for three years. I  _ know _ you would.” 

“Can’t argue with that!” Suga shrugged with a laugh. Not in the least bit worried about the fact that Daichi was calling him out. “Still, there’s this really cute woman at my work. I was thinking I could set you guys up and I just happen to know that she has Wednesday afternoon off.” 

“Oh wait Kuroo usually comes over on Wednesdays,” Daichi said, more to himself than anything else. Surely he wouldn’t mind rescheduling for Thursday? Or he could always let himself in. He wasn’t particularly worried about him making off with any of his meagre possessions. In fact since Kuroo had started coming around things had started materializing in his apartment. Extra pots and pans, blankets draped over the couch, even the odd plant or two. 

“Kuroo? From Nekoma?” Suga asked, with an amount of surprise in his voice that was frankly unwarranted. Daichi had definitely mentioned bumping into him a few months ago.

“Yes? I mentioned it.” He was sure that he had. 

“Months ago! You’re still seeing him?!” 

“Sometimes yeah. My place is closer to his work so it’s more convenient for him to crash at mine,” Daicihi explained. It actually worked out really well. Anytime Kuroo had an early morning meeting he’d spend the night, which meant that Daichi got a home cooked meal. Occasionally if it was raining, or Kuroo was too tired to make the trek back to his place, he’d stop over. Now that he was thinking about it, Daichi tended to be disappointed when he got home to find the place dark and unoccupied. 

“I didn’t realize you were dating! You should have said. This is what eight years of friendship gets me?” 

“You’re one to talk! None of us have even met your boyfriend yet!”

“You can meet him when I meet Kuroo,” Suga bargained. 

“You’ve already met Kuroo,” Daichi protested before he realized what an utterly ridiculous argument he was getting caught up in. “Besides, we’re not dating! So it’s not the same thing.” 

“You’re not dating.” Zero inflection in his tone, Daichi decided to treat it like the question it wasn’t. 

“No we’re not.” 

“But he stays at your place all the time?”

“I wouldn’t say  _ all _ the time.” Despite not wanting to agree, it was hitting fairly close to the truth. 

“Uh huh…” A silence lulled between them before Daichi remembered the original topic on hand. 

“Besides I’ll meet your boyfriend at the wedding,” smug satisfaction crept into his voice, knowing that he’d bested Suga this round. 

“That’s true! I’m sure you guys will get along. So who are you taking?” Suga asked easily, taking a sip of his coffee. 

“Kuro - oh.” A sinking in his gut told him that not only had he  _ not _ won this round, but he’d crashed and burned spectacularly. Into a pit. A pit that Suga was standing on the edge of, grinning down at him in a way that reminded Daichi of a hyena circling its prey. 

“It’s a good thing you’re not dating anyone or they might just get jealous,” the sickeningly sweet tone was enough to make anyone gag. Taking the mature, adult high road, Daichi kicked him under the table. Laughing, not in the least bit bothered, Suga checked his watch. Reflexively checking his own, Daichi groaned at the thought of going back to work. Nevertheless they both started to gather up their things and to clear the table, putting their dishes in the designated area by the door. 

“We should try and get Asahi to come next time,” Daichi said as they stepped outside, automatically pulling up his hood to ward off the drizzle that had started while they sat talking. 

“You just want to make him pay,” Suga accused, following his lead and pulling up his own hood as they started off in the direction of the station. 

“Untrue!” Daichi protested, waiting a beat before adding, “ I also want to get that DVD back that I lent him a month ago.” Sharing a glance, they both cracked up, giggling like they were children back in school. 

“Have you heard anything about how his new project is going?” Suga asked when they both calmed down. The rest of the walk was spent swapping whatever tidbits they were able to glean from Asahi’s frazzled, half written messages that always indicated a project deadline was coming up. 

At the station they went their separate ways and Daichi, in the silence left behind, was forced to confront the uncomfortable thoughts about what exactly was going on between him and Kuroo. Everything felt so natural between them, falling into place before they’d even realized it. If they were both happy with the current arrangement, why bother changing anything? Why waste time thinking about it, as if it were a problem to be solved?

Regardless, the rest of the afternoon was spent neglecting his work in favor of worrying about their current situation. Damn Suga, he always did have a way of getting into his head.

* * *

Days passed and life went on as normal. Kuroo spent the night, they cuddled on the couch watching movies, they cooked dinner together. Their regular routine continued on as per usual, the only difference now being that Daichi was hyper aware of exactly how  _ domestic _ said routine was. 

His shower now held two different brands of shampoo because the one he used dried out Kuroo’s hair. There was an extra toothbrush in the cup that sat by his sink. The fruit bowl in the kitchen had oranges, despite the fact that he himself hated them. They were in season and Kuroo loved him, so last time he went to the store he’d picked some up without even thinking about it. A drawer had been cleared so Kuroo wasn’t constantly toting around an overnight bag. There were episodes of Neko Zamurai saved on his tv, inexplicable and asinine, it was naturally one of Kuroo’s favourites. 

That very morning he’d shuffled into the kitchen, half asleep and eyes barely open, easily squeezing behind Kuroo to get to the fridge. Pouring them both a glass of milk, he’d stayed where he was until he got his customary good morning kiss. It was nothing more than a brush of lips against his cheek but it always garnered a smile. That obtained, he moved their drinks to the table, settling in. Head propped up against his hand he waited for his breakfast to be delivered to him, as was their routine. When it was, it was also accompanied by a hand stroking through his hair and a peck being dropped onto his forehead. 

All the way to work he’d mulled things over. A thermos clasped tightly in his grasp, filled with coffee that had been brewed to perfection. Brewed on his stove no less, due to the fact his coffee machine had broke two weeks ago and he hadn’t had time to replace it yet. Knowing that, Kuroo had purposely got up earlier in order to make him his usual cup so he wouldn’t have to stop on his way to work. He attributed the twisting in his gut to the fact he’d eaten more than usual. 

Sipping on the coffee all morning, his mind circled back to the stroking and the kiss. Despite work trying its very best to get him back on track, he valiantly fought through the urge to actually be productive. His morning always started off worse when he was alone. It used to be that in the morning he enjoyed his space, he  _ liked _ being by himself so there was time to wake up slowly without any socializing expectations. Now though, having Kuroo there automatically made his mornings better. The thought that sometime in the near future that could unexpectedly come to a grinding halt left his chest feeling tight. 

By time the end of the day rolled around he was in a less than pleasant mood. With a pounding headache and a hole in his gut, all he wanted was to get home and curl up on the couch. Slipping out early, he thought about texting Kuroo before deciding against it. Today wasn’t a standard sleepover night so there wasn’t much point in bothering him. The trip home somehow took infinitely longer than it usually did. When he finally stumbled over the threshold, muscle memory alone had him kicking off his shoes before heading straight for the couch. Collapsing face down into its embrace, he let unconsciousness pull him in. 

Unsure of how long he was out, Daichi woke to darkness and the sounds of someone cursing as a crash came from the hallway. Headache barely abated, a flair of irritation ran through him, wanting nothing more than to be left alone. 

“Sawamura? Are you in?” Kuroo’s voice cracked through the silence, loud and obtrusive. If Daichi were in any state to move he would be up gagging him. Lights flickered overhead, sharp and blinding. Throwing his arm over his eyes to try and block it out, he tried to suppress the very unsavory thoughts he was having right now. 

“I’m not in the mood Kuroo, go home,” he snapped. His voice was quiet but he could practically feel the presence of the other man hovering nearby, so he was positive that he’d been heard. In the last few months they’d been doing this, they didn’t have sex everytime Kuroo stayed over, particularly when the frequency of sleepovers had increased to several times a week. Sometimes they were too tired from work, or not in the mood, but they were always together. Even if that meant being on opposite ends of the couch doing their own thing, that feeling of being together was still there. Today felt different. The mere fact of being in Kuroo’s presence was usually enough to put him in a good mood, not today. 

The feeling of being watched didn’t fade and Daichi was on the edge of snapping again when it finally lifted. Seconds later he was plunged into darkness, a sigh of relief slipping past his lips without his say so. Quiet steps receded, though not to the door as expected. A few minutes later Kuroo was back and something was being pressed into his hands. 

“Take some painkillers,” Kuroo murmured, voice pitched low so as not to aggravate his headache. Not in the mood to fight, Daichi took the pills, sipping at the straw that was placed against his lips, swallowing them down easily. Again Kuroo disappeared and this time when he came back, a damp cloth was draped over his forehead. Soft encouraging words washed over him, a hand carding through his hair gently, lulling Daichi back to sleep. 

The next time Daichi woke up he was bathed in soft light. A quiet clacking drew his attention to Kuroo, sitting beside the corner lamp, working away on Daichi’s computer. Pushing himself upright, he caught Kuroo’s attention immediately. 

“Hey how are you feeling?” Kuroo asked, giving him a small, crooked smile. 

“Better,” Daichi replied honestly. His head no longer felt like it was going to split in two, a marked improvement. “Why are you still here?” Sleep must be making him groggy because he certainly hadn’t meant to ask that. And for a split second Kuroo looked stricken before his expression smoothed over. 

“I nurse you back to health and this is the thanks I get?” The joking tone did nothing to hide the faint undertone of unease. 

“Sorry,” Daichi apologized with a grimace. “I didn’t mean it like that. I thought you might have gotten bored and left.” Not quite the whole truth but close enough to it. At his words Kuroo relaxed, smile coming back. 

“I wanted to make sure you were okay,” Kuroo easily admits, setting the laptop to the side and standing with a stretch. How long had he been sitting watching over Daichi while he slept? “Do you want some soup? Figured you’d be hungry when you eventually woke up.” 

“You made me soup?”

“It seemed like the safe bet, since I didn’t know what was wrong.” Not waiting for an answer Kuroo headed to the kitchen, already intent on heating up the food. 

“Killer headache,” Daichi offered up, for the first time noticing that there was a blanket pooled around his lap. Following Kuroo into the small kitchen, he slipped in behind him, arms circling his waist, cheek pressed against his shoulder. “Thanks for staying.” 

“You can make it up to me later,” Kuroo said. “There are going to be a  _ lot _ of foot rubs in my future.” 

“Only if you’ve showered,” Daichi agreed easily enough, squeezing the man in front of him. 

“My feet do not stink!” Kuroo insisted, indignant at the mere suggestion of it. He’d left his running shoes out  _ one  _ time. One time! Weeks ago and he hadn’t heard the end of it since. They hadn’t even been that bad but Daichi had continued to poke fun. 

“Tell that to my nose.” In order to distract from the bickering that was inevitably going to follow, Daichi planted a kiss on the back of his neck before shuffling back a few steps, resisting the urge to yawn. Despite having woken from a nap he was bone tired. 

“Go sit back down. I’ll bring it over in a few minutes,” Kuroo said, abandoning the pot long enough to shoo him back in the direction of the couch, ignoring his feeble protests. Wrapping himself back up in the discarded blanket, he was somehow nodding off again when Kuroo came back, two bowls in hand. 

“Wakey wake. Have something to eat and then we can go to bed,” Kuroo said, waiting till he’d begrudgingly sat up again before handing over a bowl. 

“Thanks I didn’t even know I was hungry,” Daichi said, stomach grumbling in response to the delicious smell coming from the bowl. 

Silence descended as they ate, Daichi too tired to even think about carrying on a conversation. Immediately after finishing the last bite his plate was whisked away and he was being led into the bedroom. Stripped down, he was tucked into bed in a way that hadn’t happened in years. A brief rustling of clothes and then Kuroo was sliding in behind him. Their nights usually started the same, Kuroo doing his best imitation of an octopus, and ended with Kuroo asleep on his stomach with Daichi draped across his back, face nestled in between his shoulder blades. Tonight was no exception. 

Fingers stroked down his arms, along his chest, and Daichi was once again out like a light.

* * *

For quite possibly the first time, Daichi wakes before Kuroo the next morning, long before his alarm went off. Predictably, his face is pressed against Kuroo’s shoulder blade, a puddle of drool collecting on his skin. Reluctantly peeling himself away, he absently wiped at the drool to clean it up, succeeding in spreading it around more than anything. Shuffling from the room, not bothering to keep the noise down, he went about his morning routine. By the time he emerged from the bathroom, Kuroo was awake and sitting on the couch. 

“Morning,” Kuroo greeted, word broken in the middle by a yawn. In lieu of returning the greeting Daichi gave him a kiss. 

“Do you have time to go for breakfast before work?” Daichi asked. “My treat?” 

“Is that so I’ll have to buy dinner tonight? You get away with buying two pastries and I get stuck with the feast?” Kuroo teased, fingers winding up into Daichi’s hair, keeping him close. 

“I actually have to go grocery shopping tonight,” Daichi apologized, figuring that would send Kuroo home after work. But there was no way around it. Woefully short on deodorant and with barely any food in his kitchen, the lack of necessities in his apartment forced his hand. 

“We can pick something up on the way back from shopping,” Kuroo suggested, more a statement than a question. That brought Daichi up short for a second. 

“Don’t you have better things to do on a Friday night?” he asked, incredulous. Why in the world would he want to go run errands after a long week, as opposed to getting to relax at home. 

“I figure I eat most of the food in the place, might as well make sure you get things I like.” The shit eating grin that spread over Kuroo’s face belied the innocent tone he used, and was enough to justify Daichi pinching him. 

“And so your ulterior motive comes to light.” 

“Wasn’t trying to hide it,” Kuroo confirmed, not an ounce of shame. “We could even pick up a movie to go along with dinner.” 

“Deal. But since I’ll be buying all the groceries you’re planning to eat, dinner is definitely on you,” Daichi agreed, a thrill of pleasure going through him at the thought of getting another night with Kuroo. 

“Seems fair. You did already offer to buy me breakfast. I get to pick the place!” Before Daichi had a chance to protest, Kuroo was off the couch and had disappeared into the bedroom, calling out suggestions as he went. Shaking his head, Daichi chased after him. Maybe if they were quick they could fit in some fooling around before they headed out.

* * *

Daichi felt like a teenager with his first crush. All day he’d been looking forward to going grocery shopping. There were butterflies in his stomach each time his mind drifted in that direction because it meant spending time with Kuroo. Kuroo, who had chosen to spend his Friday night doing domestic errands rather than going out. It was unfathomable. Especially when Daichi knew for a fact a lot of his coworkers went drinking in the area. If the intent had been to spend the night, Kuroo could easily have come by after. Instead, he was giving Daichi a confusing set of emotions to work with. 

Thinking it over, the end of the work day came with the conviction that he was going to talk to Kuroo. They were both adults, and it was ridiculous to avoid having a conversation. Daichi wanted more. It already felt like they were dating, but there was unrest clawing at Daichi’s insides to have it confirmed. To be able to tell everyone that Kuroo was his. 

Hurrying home, Daichi took the slightly longer route, the one that would pass by Kuroo’s work. It was unlikely that he would catch him on time, unless Kuroo was working late, even then the chances were slim. At this time of day the streets would be packed, yet his feet carried him in that direction and his head couldn’t convince them otherwise. Quick pace eating through the blocks to travel, he absently toyed with the phone in his pocket, debating if it was worth calling Kuroo. 

Deciding against it he continued on past Kuroo’s work, almost tripping over himself when immediately after he spotted a recognizable mop of hair at the corner up ahead. Grin stealing its way across his face, he forced himself to slow down, lest he seem too eager. What were the chances? With luck like this maybe their date should be a night out playing pachinko, rather than staying in with a movie. 

Closing in, his smile dropped a little when he realized that Kuroo was with someone. A  _ very _ attractive someone. Who was leaning into Kuroo’s space in an overly familiar way. Swallowing past the sudden lump in his throat, Daichi ignored the churning in his gut. Kuroo was a friendly guy, and his teasing manner could easily be construed as flirting. Which didn’t necessarily mean anything. Even if it was flirting, they’d never actually talked about what they were, but Kuroo wouldn’t act on it. Surely. After all, so many nights were spent at Daichi’s, when would he have the time?  _ Unless he was just killing time with Daichi till someone new and fun came along,  _ the treacherous voice in his head whispered. 

Slowing to a pace that was basically stopped, he watched as Kuroo stepped in closer to the mystery person, hand coming up to twirl a strand of their hair between his fingers. There was laughter, snatches of the sound being carried to him as he watched Kuroo smile, full and open. 

It was as if they had stolen the breath right out of him. Chest tight, Daichi blindly turned away, heading back in the direction he had come from, desperate to get as far away from the sight of them as he could. He was an idiot. Of  _ course _ Kuroo wasn’t in the same place as he was. He would have said something if he had feelings, he never had been one to pull punches or hold back. This was his fault for letting Suga get into his head, for seeing motivation in Kuroo’s actions that Daichi wanted to be there.

Several blocks away his head had cleared enough for him to stop and think. If all Kuroo wanted was a fuck buddy could he live with that? Would he be willing to take all that Kuroo was able to offer, knowing already that his heart was invested? Logically it was a terrible idea. Had anyone else been in this situation he would warn them away. The only way it could end was in a broken heart. Yet, he already felt crushed. How much worse could it get? Knowing the situation, he could piece back together his bruised emotions and lock them away, while still enjoying what he had, for a little while longer. Until he figured out how to not have feelings for Kuroo anymore. 

One thing for certain though, he had to cancel tonight. He couldn’t go through the motions of being a couple while nursing a broken heart. Pulling out his phone he sent a text to Kuroo, advising that Daichi needed to take a rain check, keeping it as vague as possible. The response was immediate, asking if Daichi was okay and if he wanted Kuroo to come over later instead. Before giving himself time to consider the offer, Daichi shot it down. 

That taken care of, he turned off his phone and headed home. In the end he didn’t get grocery shopping that day, or the next. Stopping in at the corner store he loaded up on enough junk food to last him the duration and proceeded to hole up in his apartment, wallowing. 

Was he really willing to put his heart at further risk? It was time to make a decision. 

**Author's Note:**

> My woes here shall close ne'er  
> But with the closing tomb


End file.
